everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bessavaria Oz
Bessavaria Oz- or Bess, as she is commonly known- is the daughter of Ozma from the Land of Oz series. She is the younger twin sister of Dappatarius Oz. She has no set destiny but considers her overall attitude and personality to be rather Royal. Character Personality Bess is a polite but indecisive spirit. She always appears to be longing for one thing or another. She's slow to forget and doesn't work well under pressure or stress. Bess is fearful of what's to come, and she always seems to have something to hide, whether it be what's right behind her back or what's buried in her mind. Bess gets lost in thought rather easily and falls into despair if left alone for too long, as she is sensitive to feelings of abandonment. Despite all of this, she's really rather outgoing and tends to be overall cheerful. Overall, Bess is tender toward the feelings of others and tries to help others in any way she can. She is quick to follow the rule of her brother, Dap. Appearance Bess is a light-skinned girl standing at 5'8" with a slightly chubby build. Her facial structure is soft and doe-like with eyes of translucent emerald green. She is often pinned as 'cute', her face adorned with many freckles as well as a slight rosy tint at her cheeks and nose. Her hair is a deep blonde color, falling in generally messy waves and curls down to her knees. The area around her eyes is decorated with dark markings that display her fairy lineage. Fairytale: The Land of Oz A list of Oz books and their descriptions can be found here. A basic overview of Ozma and her story can be found here. How Does Bessavaria Fit Into It? Bess was born under the name of Ozwell with a twin, Ozmine. Soon after the two were born, they were taken to the next Mombi to have their bodies' sexes switched and their names changed. They were raised by the next Mombi under their new sexes, which they became quite comfortable with and developed their gender identities around. Bess loathes the thought of being turned back into a boy, which is why she symapthises with her brother's reluctance about his destiny, and becomes unsettled when referred to using male pronouns. Because of this, she lies to other students saying she was born a girl and that her sibling, Dap, was the only one whose gender was changed because he's the elder twin. The only people at the school who currently know of her true birth circumstances are Headmaster Grimm and a few of the Oz natives. She'd still like to help rule Oz alongside Dap, as the two made such an agreement in their younger years. Relationships Family Bess has only met her mother in brief encounters and finds it difficult to truly consider the fairy queen as her mother. She was raised by the next Mombi, Lionel Wicked, who is now attending the school in a teenage form. Overall, she appreciates her caretaker but is a bit frightened by him and gets flustered by his tendency to occasionally joke about her birth sex. She is rather close with her twin brother, though the two have drifted apart ever so slightly since finding their own different interests in high school. She also considers Jasper Wicked, Mombi's younger son, to be like a brother to her since they were raised together. Friends Bess's BFFAs are most certainly her brothers, as the three have formed a strong bond over the years. Bess has also befriended Leona Beast. The two have bonded over a few shared interests and habits, as well as the ideal that they'd both like to fulfill their destinies without having to change what they themselves really are. In Bess's case, she's not sure she'll technically have her sex changed back when she is older due to it having been changed by magical means that were meant to be temporary, but she's still very supportive of Leona's conflict. Romance Bess is the type to find the majority of guys "cute" at any turn, but she doesn't claim to be interested in a real relationship. She has a somewhat hidden crush on Gabriel Labelle and is consistently trying to find an evident spark of goodness in him. Pet Bess and Dap have a pet pumpkin-headed dog by the name of Punkin, which they created for the same purposes that their mother created Jack Pumpkinhead. Outfits Signature Bess dons a simple brown blouse tucked into a somewhat darker brown skirt, and over her outfit is a white apron with pink stitching and a depiction of a pumpkin on the chest. She also wears white leggings and brown booties loosely laced up in the front. Overall, she looks more like a peasant than a future ruler. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *"Wicked" is Bess's secondary surname from when she was being raised by Lionel. It was dropped after she was enrolled into Ever After High. *Bessavaria is on the school's croquet team. *Bessavaria usually finds it somewhat easier than most to speak to Wonderlandians and is quite interested in their culture, even if she can't seem to understand anything from first-level Riddlish to Wonderlandian croquet. Category:Royals Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Fairies Category:Land of Oz